


nose in a book

by Saerwenn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Library, Badass Keith, Bookworm Lance, Café, Coffee Shop, Eventual Romance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Lance wears glasses, M/M, Voltron au, Will add tags as I go, bi lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Lance is a bookworm working at a small cafe with his friends. He is content to exist within the perimeters of his life; spending his time at the library or with Pidge and Hunk. When a stranger accidentally spills coffee on him one day, he is forced to look up from the fantasy books he so treasures, and begin to read the fantasy unfolding in front of him.





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this AU for a while now and am excited to finally write it. I love Badass Keith vibes and I may be self projecting a bit onto Lance but I love him as an excitable bookworm. Please let me know what you thought in the comments! :) 
> 
> I am going to write some of my thoughts on Season 7 in the notes at the end, so if you haven't seen it yet, avoid the end notes.

Lance shrugged his jacket tighter around his shoulders as the brisk autumn air whipped around him. Orange and yellowed leaves danced around his feet as he trudged along the beaten sidewalk, hands tucked safely in his pockets to ward out the chill. Despite being slightly underdressed, the brown haired boy was in high spirits. Fall was his favorite time of year; it had been since he was a little boy. Something about the beautiful hues of the withering trees, the cold that had already turned his nose red but was a welcome change from the scorching summer heat. The pumpkins and apple cider, the scary moves and warm blankets and curling up on the porch swing with a coffee and a good book. He smiled to himself. 

A bell dinged over his head as he pushed into a tiny café, announcing his arrival. It was fairly quiet for mid-morning, and his smile widened as he caught sight of his best friends, chatting aimlessly behind the counter of the small coffee shop. He watched one flick the other with a dish towel and chuckled. 

“Lance!” the bigger of the two cried, rubbing his rear, “Tell Pidge to stop harassing me!” 

“No can do Hunk,” Lance laughed, finally removing his hands from his pockets in order to animatedly shrug his shoulders, “You know she could beat me up.” 

“Don’t you forget it,” the girl laughed, grinning menacingly at Hunk. The man cowered. Pidge finally relented, putting down the towel and facing Lance. 

“So? Do you work today too?” she asked. Lance shook his head. 

“I’m headed to the library,” he said, ignoring the eye roll Pidge gave him and the “duh” from Hunk, “But I need a coffee please. My usual. A big one.” 

“You should really get a job there, instead of just volunteering and spending all your time in that place,” Pidge suggested, as she set about making Lance’s drink. Lance sighed wistfully. 

“I would love that more than anything. But then who would come in and bother you all day Pidgey?” he teased, snatching his large coffee cup before the small girl could withdraw it. She glowered. 

“Anyway, I do want to get on with my day off, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Lance said, waving to his two friends as he turned to walk away. Hunk went to speak to him again so Lance threw his head over his shoulder to catch what he was saying, but all he saw were wide eyes and a pointing finger before he connected with something solid. Whatever he had hit, it was a lot sturdier than him, and Lance went flying backwards, black-framed glasses flying in one direction and scalding hot coffee spilling all down his front. He couldn’t help the shriek that escaped his lips as the liquid burned through his light jacked, immediately thankful that nobody was in the café to witness it. A hand was offered and he grasped it tightly, letting Hunk pull him to his feet. 

“Thanks Hu….mmm….oh.”

His words died on his lips. 

That wasn’t Hunk. 

He was staring into the concerned, violet eyes of a total stranger. The stranger he must have run into as he turned away. The stranger who was currently rendering Lance a quiet, blushing mess. 

Because my god, this man was handsome. 

Standing a few inches taller than Lance, the stranger in question had a pale complexion and contrasting dark black hair, part of it tied in a small ponytail at the back of his neck and the rest falling around his face. His jaw was strong, his mouth was turned downward slightly and his eyes were intensely searching Lance’s own. Lance who just realized he was silently, and VERY obviously, checking him out. He didn’t think it was possible to turn any redder than he was at this moment. 

The stranger smirked. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, finally releasing Lance’s hand in favor of bending down to pick up his glasses. Lance went to nod his head, but the dark haired boy lightly clasped his chin in one hand to stop him. A moment later he was placing the glasses back on Lance’s nose. 

What was happening.

“I’m real sorry about that,” the stranger continued, taking in the ruined clothes, “I’ll replace your coffee. Are you sure you didn’t hurt yourself?” 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Lance finally remembered how to speak. Small miracles, he supposed. “And it’s my fault; I wasn’t watching where I was going. Sorry for running into you.” The stranger nodded and approached the counter, ordering his own drink and asking Pidge to replace Lance’s. He turned back to Lance as they waited for their orders. Their orders that were taking a very long time to make. Damn Pidge. 

“Do you need me to take you anywhere to find some dry clothes?” The stranger asked as Lance shrugged out of his jacked and pulled his sticky white t shirt away from his skin. It was completely ruined. 

“It’s alright, I actually work here. I think I have some clothes in the back,” he replied with a small smile. He didn’t want this guy to feel bad about the whole encounter. If he was being honest with himself, this was the high point of Lance’s day. How sad. Pidge finally placed their drinks on the counter and the stranger collected his large black coffee. So fitting, Lance thought. 

“Well, maybe I’ll see you around. Careful to watch where you’re going,” the black haired boy said, meeting Lance’s eyes and winking. Lance thought he was going to have a literal heart attack. 

“Uh, haha, yeah. Thanks! And sorry! Bye!” he managed to get out before the boy turned, went out the door, and disappeared into the crisp wind. 

What the actual hell had just happened. 

Lance snuck into the back room, thankfully avoiding Hunk and Pidge’s questions as they were both busy with customers, and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He usually kept a spare outfit here and he had never been happier about it. Slipping into a dry pair of dark blue jeans, a black t shirt and a dark green hoodie, he emerged to retrieve his second coffee to find Pidge holding it hostage. 

“Who was that?” she asked. Lance shrugged. 

“I have no idea,” he answered as he made an attempt to retrieve the coffee. She simply retreated further behind the counter. 

“You were making googly eyes at a complete stranger then, eh? Did you at least get his number?” she asked, causing Lance to return to the same shade of red he had been the entire time the stranger was here. 

“Ugh! I don’t have those kind of moves Pidge! He was so hot, but I doubt he’d ever be interested in me anyways,” Lance decided honesty was the best policy here. Besides, he would likely go crazy if he didn’t voice some of these thoughts aloud. “He probably has a super hot girlfriend somewhere.” Pidge relented and handed him the cup, sympathy in her eyes. 

“Well, I hope you are actually alright. You didn’t get burnt too badly, did you?” she asked, trying to lift his shirt to check on him. He swatted her hand away with a smile. For all her nasty comments and sarcastic attitude, Pidge was as much of a sister to him as any of his blood relatives. Perhaps even more. 

“I am fine, Thanks,” he said, finally feeling like he was calming down after this whole escapade, “And I am actually going to go now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” His two friends waved him off as the bell dinged behind him. He quickly zipped up the hoodie; which was not as good of a match as his jacket was at keeping the cold out, but Lance didn’t really mind at the moment. He was still running hot after the adrenaline rush in the coffee shop. He took a sip of his coffee (did it taste better just because the stranger ordered it for him?) and headed through the park in the direction of the library, intent on finding a new book to read. He definitely needed a distraction today.

~ 

Come tomorrow, Lance was closing the café and had already said goodnight to his friends. The shop really wasn’t busy in the evenings, the only usual customers being students who needed some studying motivation. Lance had a book opened up on the coffee machine and the counter, and he was slumped over the cool granite with his head in his hands, propped up on his elbows. Their manager, Coran, was very intent on a calm and chill environment for the small shop, so Lance was allowed to read when it wasn’t busy, which he loved. He was a typical bookworm; favoring stories involving dragons and magic and forbidden love. He pushed his thin, rectangular glasses higher on his nose and rubbed at the marks the nose pads always left on his brown skin. He couldn’t wait until he could afford laser eye surgery, or contacts. 

That would likely be a long, long time from now. 

At 23 years old, Lance wasn’t entirely sure where his life was headed, but he was content with how it was currently. He had done a small bookkeeping program after high school, much to the disappointment of his parents, and had yet to find a job he really wanted in the field. Much to his dismay, many of the jobs for his field were boring desk jobs for high end companies, sifting through employee records or contracts. Lance wanted to be around real, actual, books. So he volunteered at the local library, and found this job in the meantime. He loved the smell of coffee, the easy going nature of the shop, and the short interactions with people as he made their drinks. Plus working with his best friends wasn’t bad. The dress code was lax, as long as you wore an apron, and Lance favorite plain, comfortable clothes. He was currently wearing black fitted jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a thin grey cardigan, with a black apron overtop of the ensemble. His longer-than-it-should-be brown hair was brushed back and held in place with an invisible hairband to keep the longer pieces out of his eyes while he worked. He sighed, removing his glasses completely to rub at his eyes. Closing was still an hour away. 

The dinging of the bell above the door signaled a customer (or Pidge or Hunk returning for something,) and Lance retrieved his glasses with a smile. But as the frames took their place in front of his blue eyes, and the world returned to focus, Lance’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

Because walking up to him was none other than the handsome stranger.


	2. introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet for real this time, and both seem to feel an invisible pull towards each other. They want to get to know each other better, but how is Lance going to manage to flirt with a stranger when he is a complete, flustered, mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates won't always be this fast, but I had the chapter done so I figured I would go ahead and post it. I'm not going with a slow burn in this story; that being said I really want to build up to their relationship so I'm having fun with the dynamic. Let me know what you think of it so far!

Lance felt his heart thumping painfully fast in his chest as the man walked up to the counter. He was wearing black jeans and a dark burgundy pullover hoodie, with a black beanie disappearing in his raven locks. His hair was down this time, the thick tendrils curling around his pale neck deliciously in some sort of bad haircut from the 80’s. But somehow he was making it work. His hands were tucked in his jeans as he nonchalantly sauntered up to the counter that Lance was still sprawled across. The later gazed up at him for a couple more moments before snapping back to reality and straightening up.

 

“Hi again,” he said, trying to appear as if he wasn’t having an existential crisis. He is technically just another customer, Lance thought, so he threw him his signature dazzling smile and gestured towards the menu. “What can I get you?” The stranger’s lips upturned at the corners.

 

“Large black coffee, please,” he replied. His voice was deep and rough sounding, and Lance had to suppress a shiver. How could one person be affecting him so strongly?

 

“Sure! Can I get your name for the order?” Lance asked smoothly. The stranger grinned.

 

“It’s Keith. Wouldn’t want you to mix up my order with all the other customers in here,” he remarked, gesturing to the empty shop. Lance blushed.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s just habit,” he retorted, placing a lid on the cup and handing it to the stranger – Keith. Their fingers brushed momentarily as the coffee was passed from person to person, and Lance thought he saw a faint pink flush underneath Keith’s purple eyes. Although he may have been imagining it. Lance desperately searched his brain for something to say, something to make their encounter last longer, but at the risk of some intense verbal diarreah, he closed his mouth tightly. Luckily, Keith seemed to be hovering.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday,” Keith said, pulling up a stool and sitting at the counter, now looking up at Lance, who was still standing. “You didn’t get burnt too badly?”

 

“Nah, I spill coffee a lot working here, although not usually to that extent,” Lance chuckled, going to refill his own mug. “But that’s nice of you to check in, even though it was my fault.” Keith shrugged, and as Lance turned back to face him he noticed those purple eyes flitting back up from where they had definitely been checking him out. Hopefulness blossomed in his chest, along with a small bit of confidence.

 

“So, do you live around here?” he asked, returning to the counter and leaning on one elbow as he took a sip of his coffee. Lance drank his with sugar and mocha flavoring, because why drink black coffee when it could taste so much better?

 

“Yup, a few blocks away,” Keith replied, “I only just realized this place even existed. It’s on my way to school and everything.” Lance smiled.

 

“That’s convenient! What are you taking?” he asked, happy that they seemed to have settled into an easy conversation now that Lance was over his initial shock of actually seeing this gorgeous man again.

 

“I’m in the piloting program at the college down the street,” Keith gestured with his head, “It’s pretty difficult. I’m decent at the practical part of the program, but all the theory is just so hard to concentrate on.” He took another sip of coffee, and Lance definitely didn’t study his pale throat as it was exposed to him.

 

“That’s pretty exciting,” Lance said, “I’ve never met a pilot before.” To his surprise, the man grinned again and extended his right hand in a formal handshake. Lance giggled and took it.

 

“Now you have. Hello Lance, I’m Keith. The pilot.” Lance spluttered.

 

“How did you know my name?” he asked. Keith’s grin turned into an actual laugh.

 

“You wear a name tag.”

 

“Ooooooh.”

 

His face couldn’t get any redder.

 

The pair chatted for a while longer about Keith’s program, and Lance’s job, before Keith had to get going. He ordered another coffee to take with him; something about a test in a couple days he needed to stay up and study for. As Lance made the drink, desperately trying to think about how he could see Keith again, the cheesiest idea he had ever thought up came into his head. And since he was running out of time, he executed it immediately. He took a black sharpie and hurriedly scrawled out his phone number, along with his name and a smiley face, onto the cardboard cup. Then he handed the cup right to Keith.

 

“I’ll see you around Lance,” the black haired boy said, and Lance grinned and waved.

 

“Hopefully!” he called out after him. As Keith’s eyes turned to his coffee to take a sip, he saw the number Lance had written for the first time. And as the door closed on him, Lance saw Keith smile to himself. Lance fist pumped the air, exhaled giddily, and then got to work cleaning up the shop for the end of the night. That was, undoubtedly, the best shift ever.

 

~

 

Lance sighed as he walked into his dark apartment that night, tossing his keys in the bowl beside the door and kicking off his shoes. He wandered over to the kitchen and flicked on the light, wanting a snack before he decided to hit the hay. He checked the time. 9:37 pm. By the time he had closed the shop up and walked home he was later than usual. He wanted to run across the hall into Pidge and Hunk’s two bedroom apartment and tell them everything that had happened at work, but he decided it could wait until a more decent hour.

 

Eating the ramen he had heated in the microwave, Lance washed his face, got into pajama pants and a thin t shirt, and slid into his favorite spot on the couch with a smile. He had a wider than normal couch that allowed his legs to stretch all the way out if he wanted, and it was covered in pillows and blankets. A string of small, twinkling lights hung around the window that the couch sat in front of, and the starlight from the night sky added to the glow of the little alcove as Lance placed his phone on the windowsill and opened his book. He loved sitting here and reading, or watching a movie, or really doing anything. It felt like his own little escape from the world.

 

Sometimes he wished he had a roommate; seeing Pidge and Hunk living together in such harmony made him jealous at times. They never had to be alone; always aware of the comforting body sleeping just beyond a wall. Lance knew the both of them were right across the hall from him but some days he wanted a roommate of his own, to have inside jokes with or do dishes with, to come home and have somebody waiting for him. But on the other hand, the serenity of his little home was something he cherished as well. His solitude was interrupted by the soft ding of his phone. Maybe Pidge was still awake and he could go over and talk to her! He placed his book to the side and grabbed the phone.

 

**Unknown number**

 

His heart stopped.

 

Keith.

 

**Hey Lance, how was the rest of your shift? It’s Keith, by the way.**

 

Butterflies erupted in his stomach. He supposed he hadn’t expected Keith to reply so quickly. Or maybe he wasn’t even sure that anything would ever come of giving Keith his number. He typed out a reply, overthought it for 4 minutes, and then finally hit send.

 

_My shift was fine, I’m home now! And I know it’s you Keith, I don’t give my number out to just any handsome man who dumps scalding coffee on me_.

 

Lance threw his phone across the couch and groaned. Is this even how people flirt? He hadn’t flirted with anyone seriously in a long time. He had his share of ex’s and awkward sexual encounters, but as he got older it had become more difficult for him to open up. He loved too hard and it had kicked him down too many times, and he had sworn off feelings for the time being. It had been quite a while now, and Keith was cutting through his thick wall like it was paper. So much for no feelings.

 

**Buzz**.

 

**I’m extremely flattered. And glad I didn’t misread this situation.**

 

_Situation_?

 

**Situation meaning I think you’re really cute. And apparently, you think I’m handsome. ;)**

 

Lance was blushing so hard.

 

_Yeah… you didn’t misread it. I’d really like to get to know you better._

 

**I’d like that. Can I take you out for a coffee Friday night? Not your store, I know a great place a short drive away.**

 

OH MY GOD.

 

_I’d like that :)_

 

Keith and Lance chatted a little while longer before Lance eventually bid him goodnight, being practically asleep on his couch already. He trudged into his bedroom and snuggled under the covers, checking the time. 11:23 pm. And it was only Monday. He had a date Friday that he couldn’t wait for. As sleep took him, he allowed a small smile.

 

He had a date with Keith.


	3. insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a slight misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would I be if I didn't add in some angst >.<

The rest of the week seemed to carry on agonizingly slow for Lance. As in, it was only Wednesday.

 

After Keith had texted him Monday night, Lance had slept until a slightly decent hour and then barged into Pidge and Hunk’s apartment, making them coffee while he excitedly informed them of the evening’s eventful nature. Both his friends ooh’d and aah’d and Pidge even clapped her hands when she heard how uncharacteristically forward Lance had been. It had been a long time since she had seen his good-natured flirting, and she was genuinely excited for this new chapter in Lance’s life.

 

They all got cleaned up and walked to work together, still rambling on about Keith. Lance smiled through his whole shift, played video games that night with Hunk and Pidge, and texted with Keith every moment in between.

 

It was Wednesday afternoon now, and Lance was slumped across the counter at work as Pidge tried to clean under his arms. He had texted Keith good morning when he had woken up at 7, and although they had chatted all day yesterday, the black haired boy had been silent all morning. Lance worried his bottom lip between his teeth; a habit he had picked up in high school and had never been able to get rid of. What if Keith had realized what a terrible idea this was? Besides, they barely knew each other. He sighed loudly and picked up his cloth, walking over to the back of the store to clean some of the machinery. Hearing the bell ding, he ignored it and continued to wallow in his own mind. Pidge and Hunk were out front and it wasn’t busy, they definitely didn’t need the help at the moment.

 

“Lance? Can you take this customer?” Pidge’s voice rang out. Lance grit his teeth in irritation.

 

“You’re right there. Can’t you?”

 

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p.’ Lance sighed and relented, walking out to the spacious countertop. What he saw made his breath catch.

 

“Hi,” Keith said, smiling softly. Lance couldn’t help but smile back (although he smacked Pidge in the back of the head as he walked by without even needing to look).

 

“Hey Keith. Large black coffee?” he asked, starting to pour the drink when he received a nod of approval. Hunk came up beside him and waved at Keith, much to Lance’s horror.

 

“You must be the handsome Keith I’ve heard sooo much about!” he said, shaking the black haired boy’s hand. Keith chuckled and shrugged.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hunk,” he said, adding “Nametag,” when the big man looked slightly confused. Lance walked over with the coffee and laughed at the interaction.

 

“So…” the Cuban started shyly, “Did you want to sit for a minute? I’m due for a break, and it’s not busy… unless you’re too busy, or just stopping by, or don’t want to.” Keith cut him off with a finger to his lips, thumb extracting his lower lip from his teeth where he hadn’t even realized he’d been biting it. Fireworks exploded in Lance’s brain.

 

“I was hoping you’d be free for a minute. Come sit with me,” he said in that dark voice that was so undeniably Keith. Lance nodded, retrieved his own coffee and followed Keith to a small table near the window. Leaves were dancing across the sidewalk outside, and Lance followed them with his eyes for a few minutes before turning back to the man in front of him. Keith was watching him intently.

 

“So… how’s your day going?” Lance asked, taking a sip of his coffee and glancing up at Keith with sparkling eyes. Keith sat back in his seat and raked his hands through his dark hair, shaking it out a bit at the ends before returning his eyes to Lance’s.

 

“Well, I had an exam this morning that I think I did well on. But it was a tough one. I’ve been studying non stop for it and now I just feel drained of energy and information,” he chuckled, pausing to drink the coffee in front of him. Ah, so that’s why he hadn’t texted him back, Lance thought.

 

“Anyway,” Keith continued, “I was going to text you back but realized you were on my way home. And I would rather see you in person. So here I am.” Lance knew his eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink but he didn’t care. His stomach was flipping somersaults at the thought of Keith just deciding he wanted to see Lance, and coming to see him. It was a wonderful change from any previous partners.

 

“I’m happy to see you!” Lance blurted out, before physically slapping his hand over his eyes in embarrassment. So blunt. He really wasn’t any good at this. To his surprise, he felt a warm hand ghost over the back of his own hand and gently tug the fingers away from his face, intertwining them as he brought their hands down to the table. Keith was looking at him with such adoration that he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I am happy to see you too,” Keith chuckled, “I didn’t want to wait til Friday. Speaking of, do you mind if I pick you up?” Lance nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

“On my motorcycle?” Keith added. Lance’s eyes widened. How Keith kept becoming more and more attractive was a complete mystery to him. He managed another nod. They chatted aimlessly for a few more minutes before Lance’s break came to an end and Keith had to get going. He was going to the gym to work out with his brother/roommate? Lance would have to get clearer information on that. Lance informed him excitedly of his plans to go to the library after his shift, and Keith chuckled endearingly and promised to text him when he was home.

 

“I’ll talk to you later Lance,” he said as he stood, untangling their fingers. Lance immediately mourned the loss of Keith’s warm skin on his own, but it was replaced by a hand on his cheek as Keith bent down to deliver a small kiss to Lance’s forehead. And as Lance gaped at him in shock, face red as a tomato, Keith grinned sheepishly, waved, and then left.

 

A few minutes later Pidge came over to poke Lance.

 

“I think he broke him,” she remarked to her roommate; Hunk nodded in agreement. Lance was still staring at the door and clutching his forehead where Keith’s lips had touched his skin, trying to calm his racing heart. Pidge sat across from him, effectively shaking him out of his trance.

 

“Lance, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked, immediately grabbing his attention with her serious tone. His brows furrowed.

 

“Listen, I’m really happy you found this guy,” she started, fiddling with her thumbs, “But you don’t really know him well, and…well, he’s really smooth. Just promise me you’ll make sure you’re not getting involved with someone who doesn’t treat you right. If you want more out of this than he does, you’re going to get hurt again.” That brought Lance crashing back down to earth.

 

“You think he’s like, seeing people? Or sleeping around? Or just wants in my pants?” the Cuban asked, almost whispering, as if he wasn’t allowing these thoughts to fully form. Pidge sighed and took his hands in her own.

 

“I’m just saying be careful,” she said caringly. “Just make sure you ask the right questions, and find out what he wants before you act on anything too…physical.” She stuck her tongue out at the last word in disgust and Lance chuckled.

 

“Alright Pidge. What would I do without you?” he asked endearingly, ruffling her short bob as he stood. She grinned and adjusted her glasses.

 

“Probably die.”

 

“Yup.”

 

~

 

It was late that afternoon and Lance was tucked into a small corner of the large library a few blocks away from his apartment. The library itself was a two story building, made up entirely of glass windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. There were alcoves with tables and chairs, small nooks perfect for hiding away and reading, and rows of books everywhere in between. Lance felt at home at the library. With so many stories surrounding you, it was hard to feel truly alone here. Today, however, he was having trouble concentrating on the book he had picked for himself. Even as the Seelie marched on the Unseelie kingdom, his focus was elsewhere. Well, he knew exactly where it was. It was with a black haired man who still had yet to text him. His heart sunk a bit; maybe Pidge was right. Keith seemed genuinely interested in Lance, but then again he was pretty smooth and forward. Not knowing much about him meant that Lance really didn’t know about his friends, his previous relationships, what he was even looking for out of this whole attraction. What if he was with someone this whole day and just told Lance that he was at the gym and writing an exam? The brunette removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, running his hands along his face to clutch handfuls of hair. Why had he even gotten himself into this mess? He should know better. People are never who you think they are, and someone is always bound to get hurt. He should stop this before he can’t recover from it. The twinge in his heart warned him that even now, it may be a long road to recovery. He sighed. He pulled out his phone and checked the screen. No new messages. Another sigh. Opening the text conversation with Keith, he scrolled up absentmindedly through their long conversation.

 

Over text they had talked about favorite movies, hobbies, good food, school and work; the usual stuff. He really didn’t want to be right if this was all just some ploy to seduce yet another man and then toss him aside like Sunday trash. But what if Pidge was wrong? The phone buzzing in his hand startled him out of his thoughts, and he almost dropped the offending item. With their conversation still open, he realized it was Keith.

 

**Hey Lance, I may have to reschedule our date Friday. Something came up. How was your shift?**

 

His heart had sunk to the floor.

 

Pidge was always right.

 

_Don’t bother rescheduling Keith. Have fun._

 

As he gathered his things and zipped up his jacket, he wondered if he was being dramatic. If maybe Keith had a reasonable excuse and Lance was just being a jerk. But the damage was done now, and Lance had to stick to his guns. He should never have given Keith his number, he couldn’t count on two hands how many times he had been into someone and they had used and abused that trust. This is why he stuck to books. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and plugged in his earphones as he began the trek home. His phone buzzed again but he ignored it, shoving his hands in his pockets against the cold. What’s done is done.

 

He tried to tell himself it was for the best as a tear slid down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 7 SPOILER 
> 
> !!!!!!!
> 
> !!!
> 
> So, I honestly loved this season. It was so intense, yet funny, and everything was SO well done. I was on the edge of my seat the last 5 episodes lol. Let me know what you thought!  
> I personally really wish Allurance wasn't a thing; I truly don't like their characters together regardless of wether Keith and Lance were a thing or not. But I would ask all comments about the season to be positive; or constructively criticizing. Don't harass voice actors or people who work so hard on the show just because you aren't happy about how it plays out. Fan fiction exists for us to explore other options and depths we give these characters; so lets just let canon play out how it will. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
